In German patent publication DE No. 34,41,741,A1 (priority for which is claimed in U.S. patent application No. 647,128 filed Sept. 4, 1984), a fastening device is described for a photo album. The page is replaceable in a photo album and includes a panel 20 (see FIGS. 1-4 herein) on to which retainer frames 22 are mounted, each with a square opening 24. A shim margin 26 is affixed around and beneath the perimeter of the panel to provide space to receive a photo mat 28 and capture this mat. A photo opening 30 in mat 28 is provided through which a photo can be viewed. In a commercially available model, the photo mat 28 is made of a single sheet instead of the double-sheet envelope form described in this patent publication.
The disadvantages of such a photo holder are that the photo mat 28 slides underneath the retainer frame 22, creating an overlap which does not accomplish a flush fit as asserted in this patent. The insertion of the photo holder involves difficult guidance along hidden edges 32, 32' of shims 26. An interference problem at the rear edge 34 of retainer frame frequently arises when the front edge 36 of the photo frame is being pushed to fit underneath edge 34. This interference requires one to use a nail or some other device to temporarily lift edge 34 as shown in FIG. 4 to enable edge 36 to be slid beneath retainer frame edge 34. This in turn tends to disfigure the visible rear edge 34 as shown at 38 in FIGS. 1 and 3 creating an unpleasing appearance for photo album pages that are often used to store memorable photos.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,850,294 shows a picture album formed of pages in the form of framed envelopes in which pictures are placed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,830 describes an album leaf in which a complex framing structure is employed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,565 describes another technique for mounting photos in an album and forming album pages. Other album page constructions are described and shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,461,585 and 4,378,647.